nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gildornian Army
The Gildornian army is comprised of almost 80,000 professional soldiers. This massive force is one of the largest standing armies in the realms. It consists of fourteen divisions of six thousand men each split into four separate commands. This figure does not include any auxiliary or militia troops. Army Structure Most army units are below their ideal compliments due to injury, sickness, desertion, or death in battle. While the quartermasters and supply officers work constantly to fill these vacancies, many units never reach their full complements. That being said, the Gildornian army is better supplied and equipped than most other nations. The following is an ideal division with all units at full complement. Ideal division Most army units are below their ideal compliments due to injury, sickness, desertion, or death in battle. While the quartermasters and supply officers work constantly to fill these vacancies, many units never reach their full complements. That being said, the Gildornian army is better supplied and equipped than most other nations. The following is an ideal division with all units at full complement. * Ideal Division - 6000 soldiers ** 2 Brigades of heavy foot 4000 soldiers ** 1 battalion of skirmishes/light infantry 500 soldiers ** 1 battalion of cavalry 500 soldiers ** 1 battalion of archers 500 soldiers ** 1 company of siege engineers 100 soldiers ** 1 company of scouts 100 soldiers ** 1 company magic users 100 soldiers ** 2 companies of heavy assault troops 200 soldiers Ranks Footman Corporal Sargent Lieutenant Captain Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel Major General Lieutenant General General Army unit sizes and commanders Squad 10 led by a Sargent Cohort - 50 led by a lieutenant Company - 100 led by a captain Battalion - 500 led by a major Regiment - 1000 led by a Lt Colonel Brigade - 2000 led by a Colonel Division - 6000 Led by a Major General Corps - Multiple Divisions led by a Lt General Overall Command - General Army Group 1 - Royal Army The Royal Army is the largest of the four army groups and the personal army of the King. It is composed of nine divisions stationed at strategic locations within and around the frontiers of Gildorn. The soldiers of the Royal Army man the fortresses, patrol the roads, guard the borders, watch the coast, and train new recruits. The King is overall commander of this army but usually appoints a highborn Knight of the Falcon to oversee daily operations. On paper, the Royal Army is a formidable force due to the sheer number of men, around fifty thousand, but due to the number of raw recruits, the often undersized units, and the highly specialized nature of certain regiments, the field army is closer to thirty five thousand. Due to these deficiencies, The Royal army is not considered the best fighting force the crown possesses. The five divisions that guard the frontiers are far more battle ready than the three that patrol the interior of the realm. The remaining division is made up of the King’s most elite troops. 1st Division - Foot Guard This division is always stationed in the capital city of Gilder 1st Brigade * 1st Regiment | The King’s Guard * 2nd Regiment | The Queen’s Guard 2nd Brigade * 3rd Regiment | The Falcons * 4th Regiment | The House Guards 3rd Brigade * 5th Regiment | The Black Watch * 6th Regiment | The Royal Engineers 2nd Division - Reserve/Training Division This division is stationed in Western Gildorn 1st Brigade * 7th Regiment | The Tinker’s Sons * 8th Regiment | The Ploughmen 2nd Brigade * 9th Regiment | The Potters * 10th Regiment | The Poachers 3rd Brigade * 11th Regiment | The Bloody Eleventh * 12th Regiment | The Dirty Dozen 3rd Division This division is stationed in Eastern Gildorn 1st Brigade * 13th Regiment | The Fortunate 13th * 14th Regiment | The Peacemakers 2nd Brigade * 15th Regiment | The Constables * 16th Regiment | The Highwaymen 3rd Brigade * 17th Regiment | The Young Bucks * 18th Regiment | The Bricklayers 4th Division This division is stationed in Central Gildorn 1st Brigade * 19th Regiment | The Game Cocks * 20th Regiment | The Right Bruisers 2nd Brigade * 21st Regiment | The Dragon Killers * 22nd Regiment | The Fire Eaters 3rd Brigade * 23rd Regiment | The Rangers * 24th Regiment | The Tunnel Rats 5th Division This division is stationed on the Northern Frontier 1st Brigade * 25th Regiment | The Mighty 25th * 26th Regiment | The Lionhearts 2nd Brigade * 27th Regiment | The Steelbacks * 28th Regiment | The Stone Feet 3rd Brigade * 29th Regiment | The Bloodhounds * 30th Regiment | The Mountaineers 6th Division This division is stationed on the Northern Frontier 1st Brigade * 31st Regiment | The Hell Hounds * 32nd Regiment | The Oakhearts 2nd Brigade * 33rd Regiment | The Fear Naughts * 34th Regiment | The Grizzly Boys 3rd Brigade * 35th Regiment | The Hunters * 36th Regiment | The Highlanders 7th Division This division is stationed on the Northern Frontier 1st Brigade * 37th Regiment | The Greywolves * 38th Regiment | The Brass Heads 2nd Brigade * 39th Regiment | The Golden Talon * 40th Regiment | The Iron Bellies 3rd Brigade * 41st Regiment | The Phantoms * 42nd Regiment | The Stonewallers 8th Division This division is stationed on the Eastern Frontier 1st Brigade * 43rd Regiment | The Derry Boys * 44th Regiment | The Avengers 2nd Brigade * 45th Regiment | The Red Bulls * 46th Regiment | The Wild Bunch 3rd Brigade * 47th Regiment | The Night Owls * 48th Regiment | The Roughnecks 9th Division This division is stationed on the Southern Frontier 1st Brigade * 49th Regiment | The Deadeyes * 50th Regiment | The King’s Butchers 2nd Brigade * 51st Regiment | The Crusaders * 52nd Regiment | The Last Words 3rd Brigade * 53rd Regiment | The Shadow Walkers * 54th Regiment | The Ironmongers Army Group 2 - The Vanguard This expeditionary force is made up of two veteran divisions and is used to project Gildorn's power into foreign lands and meet mid sized armies in the field. The General, Sir Boewin Banister, has a reputation for being a shrewd and ruthless commander. The elite soldiers of this army group are used to strict discipline, short rations, and forced marches. They are all professional soldiers 10th Division This division has been deployed to New Gildorn 1st Brigade * 55th Regiment | The Iron Fists - This regiment has been Deployed to Waymere. participated in the Battle of Waymere. Current status is unknown * 56th Regiment | The Marauders - This regiment has been Deployed to Dunkirk 2nd Brigade * 57th Regiment | The Thunderbolts - This regiment has been Deployed to Silvercliff * 58th Regiment | The Wildcats - This regiment has been Deployed to Newcastle 3rd Brigade * 59th Regiment |''The Pathfinders'' - Deployed to Newcastle * 60th Regiment | The Underminers - Deployed to Newcastle 11th Division This Division has been ordered to New Gildorn and is presumably en route. 1st Brigade * 61st Regiment | The Immortals * 62nd Regiment | The Screaming Devils 2nd Brigade * 63rd Regiment | The Dire Tigers * 64th Regiment | The Old Reliables 3rd Brigade * 65th Regiment | The Trailblazers * 66th Regiment | The Siege Breakers Army Group 3 - The Mobile Calvary The mobile cavalry is made up of four thousand mounted soldiers including the most highly trained knights in the realm. They are the rapid response unit of the kingdom able to cover vast distances on horseback. The mobile Calvary can meet threats to the kingdom quickly and give the vanguard or Royal army time to respond. The flower of the nobility fill the ranks of this elite fighting force. Each knight rides with a squire while the ranks are filled out with lancers. 12th Division This division is stationed on the Northern Frontier of Gildorn. 1st Brigade * 1st Squadron | The First Armored Cavalry * 2nd Squadron | The Linebreakers 2nd Brigade * 3rd Squadron | The Thundering Doom * 4th Squadron | The Earth Shakers 3rd Brigade * 5th Squadron | The Fireballs * 6th Squadron | The Arrowheads 4th Brigade * 7th Squadron | The Grey Ghosts * 8th Squadron | The Black Dragons Army Group 4 - The Colonial Forces This small army consists of one division of troops who serve under The Governor-General. The units of this army are often undersized. 1st Colonial Division 1st Brigade * 1st Regiment | The First Waymerean Infantry * 2nd Regiment | The Second Colonial Regulars - ''Took severe casualties.in the Battle of Waymere, 2nd Brigade * 3rd Regiment | ''The Third Colonial Volunteers * 4th Regiment | The Foreign Reserves 3rd Brigade * 5th Regiment | The Colonial Engineers * 6th Regiment | The Colonial Rangers Category:Om Category:Gildorn Category:New Gildorn Category:Military